It is well known that the telephone number 9-1-1 is reserved for emergency calls only. From anywhere in the public telephone system, people can dial this number to seek assistance from police, fire departments, or medical personnel. A 9-1-1 emergency call is typically routed through the public switched telephone network (PSTN) to a nearby public safety answering point (PSAP). The PSAP then processes the call and dispatches emergency service if necessary.
It is not uncommon for a caller to misdial the 9-1-1 emergency number, especially when the caller is calling from a private network. Since a long distance call originating from a private network typically requires an initial dialing of a “9” followed by a “1,” if the caller dials another “1” by mistake, a 9-1-1 emergency call will be initiated. If the caller hangs up before the PSAP can determine the call was a misdial, emergency response personnel may be dispatched to the calling location. Such unnecessary dispatches not only lead to increased expenses for emergency services but also interfere with the responses to true emergencies.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a technique for routing and controlling emergency calls which overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings.